Mind Control
Relatively rare in the magical community, Mind Control is the power to infiltrate and impede one's mind and thoughts, bending their will ultimately causing the victim to do as they are told, removing their free will. Telepathic Suggestion Telepathic Suggestion is a mild form of Mind Control where the bestowed has the ability to implant thoughts in a target's mind, but unlike Mind Control, Suggestion does not inhibit free will and only opens one up to certain ideas. Notable beings possessing Telepathic Suggestion include Rex Buckland, Cupids, Spirit Killers and Barbas. : Rex Buckland, or rather the evil being that took on Rex's identity, displayed this power through the use of Astral Projection, projecting to a victim, implanting thoughts in their minds, such as he did with Prue Halliwell, convincing her that a tiara was a day planner and when he convinced Andy Trudeau to search in certain locations to find the tiara.Season 1, Wicca Envy :: Cupids use the power to implant thoughts of love in one's mindSeason 2, Heartbreak City, opening their heart, where as a Spirit Killer, implants thoughts of paranoia, confusion, animosity, and negative thoughts into one's mind.Season 2, Murphy's Luck : After learning how to use the power of Astral Projection while banished to fires of purgatory, Barbas, the Demon of Fear, used Suggestion to try to convince Cole Turner that normal mortals, his coworkers, were demons, out to get him.Season 5, Sympathy For the Demon He used Suggestion to trick Cole into drinking a power stripping potion, allowing Barbas to steal his powers. He also used the power to make the Charmed Ones' greatest fears come to bear, where he managed to convince Phoebe Halliwell that her sister Paige Matthews was really him, causing Phoebe to attack Paige, nearly killing her. But Leo Wyatt appeared in time to heal Paige, saving her from death. Notable Beings Possessing Mind Control In the entire magical community, only one being has displayed the power of Mind Control, the Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror from the Fairy Tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"''Season 5, Happily Ever After. The Wicked Witch After her accidental release from the Magic Mirror when it fell from a wall in a fortress that contained magical artifacts, the Wicked Witch from ''"Snow White" killed the Keeper of Fairy Tales and trapped his apprentice in the Mirror, having him to display to her the images of the most powerful witch in existence. When the apprentice revealed it was not her and was in fact the Charmed Ones, the Wicked Witch devised a plot to use Fairy Tale magic to kill the three sisters. : Her plan involved sending Phoebe Halliwell Cinderlla's glass slippers in hopes of trapping Phoebe inside a pumpkin. She appeared to a man, Adam Prinze, Phoebe met at her place of business and used her power of Mind Control to get Adam to met Phoebe at a convention, where he would follow her and at the stroke of midnight, when Phoebe got into her carriage, she it would transform into a pumpkin that Adam was forced to smash, killing Phoebe. She materialized to Adam as he was alone in an elevator and kissed him, placing him under her control, she then told him her plan, and he proceeded with it. : However, although Adam did as the Wicked Witch forced him to do, Cole Turner appeared in the nick of time, saving Phoebe before Adam smashed th pumpkin on the ground. The Mind Control was broken when the Wicked Witch was vanquished by Piper Halliwell. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Powers Category: Season 5